


Ваш покорный слуга Мадара

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Rape, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На планету, очищенную от последствий ядерной войны, отправляется экспедиция колонизаторов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ваш покорный слуга Мадара

Кая часто говорила, что мы, люди — просто клубки червивых и плохо написанных программ.  
(с) В. Пелевин

Древесная почка, похожая на чешуйчатое коричнево-зеленое яйцо размером с ноготь, едва заметно вздрогнула, набухла, медленно распустилась, вытянув свежие, молочно-зеленые листья, смятые, как крылья бабочки. Чешуйки отогнулись, потемнели, а листья расправились, дрожа.  
\- Капитан Сенджу, что это?  
\- Почка, - усмехнулся тот, повертев в руках тонкую обломанную ветку.  
\- Это антинаучно.  
\- Да.  
\- И противоречит законам природы.  
\- Именно так, - Хаширама провел кончиком пальца по ветке, отчего остальные почки полопались, выпуская листья.  
\- Как вам это удается?  
\- Если говорить откровенно, я и сам не вполне понимаю… Вернее, понимаю, но не могу вам объяснить. Последняя разработка ученых.  
Генерал все еще ждал ответа, но капитан второго ранга Хаширама Сенджу молча поставил ветку в прозрачную, наполненную чистой водой банку.

***

На широком экране проектора возникло добродушное лицо диктора, озвучивающего последние мировые известия. Советский Союз по давней традиции, возникшей сотни лет назад, докладывал о последних своих достижениях в области науки. Тобирама с праздным интересом слушал новости, стараясь не стряхнуть впившиеся в вены иглы.  
\- Братец, ты идиот, - сказал Хаширама, увидев эту картину.  
\- Может, идиот, - спокойно пожал плечами тот, - но ты ведь не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя одного в эту авантюру.  
Хаширама на риторический вопрос отвечать не стал и прошел к себе, хлопнув дверью.

ЛУНА ПРИХОДИТ НА ПОМОЩЬ

 

Все началось с того, что умер старейшина.

Гецумиру поутру вышел напиться воды и споткнулся о тело на пороге. Посмотрел на него со смесью тоски и сожаления, но пить хотелось сильнее, потому Гецумиру спокойно переступил тело и направился к колодцу, почесывая яйца сквозь грубую холщину штанов.

Непонятно было, отчего вдруг старший Сарутоби двинул кони этой ночью. Может, напился забродившей рисовой настойки, а может, с голодухи. В деревне давно не было хорошей еды. Самураи вытоптали поля пшеницы в последнюю войну, а соседское племя увело под шумок воду из канала деревни. Хорошо ещё, что вода осталась в колодце у главного дома.

Утолив жажду и отметив про себя, что теперь он станет старейшиной, как самым сильный и работящий мужик на деревне, Гецумиру вернулся к телу, взвалил его на плечо и поволок на окраину. Нужно было привязать тело к стоящему там дрыну. Гецумиру решил, что проезжающие мимо самураи примут его за живого и снесут ему голову. Тогда авось им не понадобится испытывать меч на бродящих в мутной воде рисового поля крестьянах. Во всяком случае, сегодня.

Обычно подобные вопросы выносились на обсуждение деревни, но сегодня никто и слова против не сказал, когда Гецумиру объявил себя новым старейшиной. Все были слишком озабочены своими пустыми желудками, чтобы возражать.

Вечером довольный новый деревенский глава сидел на крыльце, лакомился собранными ягодами и по своему обыкновению любовался Луной. Он взял бледно-желтую сливу и поднес ее к глазам, загородил сливой Луну. Если смотреть на небо вот так, то выходило, что далекая Луна ничуть не больше этой кислой сливы. Но Гецумиру догадывался, что это обман. Луна плавала далеко в небесах, словно фонарь, случайно упавший в колодец. Луна манила, тянула к себе за тонкую нить, натянутую меж ней и Гецумиру, Гецумиру не видел эту нить, но ощущал ее, прочную и сладко звенящую.

Иногда он представлял себе, что можно взять и всплыть к Луне, нужно только расслабиться, слабо взмахнуть руками, и тогда небесное течение подхватит его и унесет вверх.

Гецумиру воображал себе совершенно иной мир, которому чужды голод, болезни и проклятущие самураи из Страны Железа, которые были заняты бесконечными войнами друг с другом, постоянно проносились разрушительным ураганом по плодородной земле, вытаптывали поля, воровали женщин и детей и убивали крестьян почем зря!

Многие крестьяне хотели прогнать самураев обратно в их Страну Железа, откуда они и взялись, но сил не было, а Гецумиру мечтал о другом. Он мечтал уплыть к Луне, такой обманчиво маленькой отсюда. Представлял себе, как она становится ближе и больше… Как крохотная фигурка самурая на лошади вблизи превращается в здоровенную махину, закованную в латы по кончик носа. Даже глаз у них не было видно за круглыми стёклами. А иногда самураи выпускали столько пара, что не было видно ни их самих, ни их лошадей. Только белое горячее облако неслось по дороге, превращая в красный пар каждого крестьянина, попадавшегося по дороге. Только раздавленная одежда и кости оставались потом в пыли.

***

Крестьяне и думать не могли о сопротивлении. Они умели возделывать поля, растить скот, обеспечивать едой себя и свою страну. Но Страна Огня не хотела и не умела их защитить. Против воинов могли помочь только воины, но Гецумиру каждый раз вздрагивал, вспоминая, как однажды старейшины привели в деревню самураев для защиты. Коза в огороде – намного меньшее бедствие, чем самурай, но в чем-то похоже.

В Стране Железа было грязно. Но эта была не та жирная жидкая грязь от раскисшей земли, и не присохший к голым пяткам навоз, и не брызги сливового сока или крови на одежде. Это была другая грязь, неразличимая глазом. Гецумиру, как и остальные, не вполне понимал, как это – невидимая грязь, однако больше всего боялся попасть в Страну Железа. Невидимая грязь оседала на одежде, текла вместе с водой по каналам, носилась в воздухе вместе с пылью… и попадала внутрь человека. Человек потом заболевал, его тошнило, и он медленно умирал, теряя волосы и зубы. Страшное дело.

Ходили слухи, что самураи никогда не расстаются со своей броней, которая была призвана защищать от невидимой грязи.  
Ходили слухи, что броня им не помогала.

Из-за забора раздался жалобный вскрик, вырвав голодного нынче Гецумиру из размышлений. Соседская жена причитала, уговаривая кого-то не трогать старика-мужа. Гецумиру был силен, но только по меркам остальных тощих и голодных крестьян. Связываться с упитанным воином, закованным в многослойную паровую броню - подписывать себе смертный приговор. Потому Гецумиру даже не сдвинулся с места, услышав жалобные крики, к которым присоединился еще и высокий детский визг. Должно быть, зарубив старика, самурай теперь волок себе в наложницы молоденькую девчонку.

На следующий день всей деревней снова отправились на дальние луга собирать дикий лук. Сырым его есть было невозможно, варёным тем более. Лук хорошо было мариновать в сладком сливовом уксусе, но это надо было терпеливо ждать несколько дней, на что были способны отнюдь не все.  
Под палящим солнцем по дороге к заливным лугам самая младшая из жен Гецумиру свалилась в обморок. Гецумиру присел рядышком с ней, попытался привести ее в чувство, но ничего не вышло. Крестьяне обступили ее, но их сил было так мало, что никто не решился взвалить ее себе на плечи.  
А когда возвращались домой, на том месте, где ее оставили, не было уже и клочка одежды.

За оврагом обосновался клан Нара, который не так давно увел воду из канала Сарутоби. Этим утром Нара вздумали поглумиться над несчастными соседями. Всей гурьбой высыпали на околицу, откуда их было лучше видно, принялись вопить и потрясать тяпками. Мол, нам есть, за чем ухаживать, этой зимой у нас будет рис и оленье мясо. А вы неудачники и скоро сдохнете. Гецумиру посоветовал своим людям просто не обращать внимания на эти вопли. Быть выше. Но никто не мог быть выше собственного голода. И сил орать в ответ у крестьян тоже не было.

Ночью Гецумиру разбудил странный, завораживающий звук, словно что-то огромное пролетело по небу. А не свалилась ли это Луна, не утонула ли? Но когда Гецумиру выбежал на крыльцо, Луна по-прежнему висела в небе. Он перевел дух. Сходив в кусты отлить, Гецумиру собирался уже вернуться обратно к женам, когда далеко за околицей, в поле, что-то громко прозвенело, задребезжало. Будто гигантский самурай протащил свой доспех по камням. Гецумиру пробрало крупной дрожью, и он пулей влетел в дом, задвинув решетчатую деревянную дверь, которая могла уберечь разве что только от взгляда, но не от меча.

На утро, выйдя в поле, клан Сарутоби обнаружил там огромный, грубо обтесанный ромб. Абсолютно чёрный ромб, отсвечивающий голубым в свете дня. Если бы не попавшая в силки молодая косуля, голодные крестьяне не полезли бы с праздным любопытством к необычному новшеству. Но самым любопытным оказался самый сытый Гецумиру, и за ним потянулись остальные.

***

С тех пор жизнь Гецумиру неожиданно изменилась. Он каждый день приходил к странному камню и разглядывал его, тот тянул его не меньше, чем Луна по ночам. Гецумиру никому не говорил об этом, но камень словно… учил его.  
Оказалось, например, что хорошо заточенная кама перерубает не только стебли. Сай идеально тонкий и крепкий для нападения. А кунай вообще оказался незаменимым и до того простым в обращении, что Гецумиру удивлялся – и как он раньше не додумался метнуть кунай во врага?

Гецумиру днями напролет торчал в лесу. Сидел на высоком дереве, легко перепрыгивал на соседние, чувствовал себя ловким, словно зверь.  
Гецумиру больше не ощущал себя крестьянином. Он больше не был покорным, робким неуклюжей. Он учился быть невидимым, словно ветер, и неуловимым, словно тень. Темнота больше не казалась опасной. Гецумиру порвал на тряпки свою старую одежду и выкрасил ее соком чернильных орехов. Скрывая маской лицо, он становился незаметным: ночь скрывала как вторая одежда.

Прошло немало дней с тех пор, как клан Сарутоби впервые приблизился к загадочному ромбу. И не сразу сознанием несчастных крестьян овладела мысль, что вскоре им уже никогда не придётся голодать. Первые вылазки на поля клана Нара они совершали под покровом темноты. К концу осени им удалось обчистить половину чужих запасов, а Нара недоумевали, кто же так незаметно крадёт их рис.

Клан Сарутоби был вдвое, а то и втрое меньше клана Нара по количеству ртов. Потому похищенной провизии должно было хватить не только на зиму, но и на тайные пиршества по ночам. Крестьяне наконец-то отъелись, их мышцы налились силой, особенно под контролем обучающего неведомому, но крайне полезному искусству чёрного кристалла.  
Но в сытом сне клан едва не утратил бдительность.

Словно чудо разбудило Гецумиру в полночь. Он вышел на крыльцо отлить и столкнулся с самураем, чьи доспехи поблескивали в свете Луны. Тот, будто и вовсе его не видел, царственно пересёк двор и вошёл в его жилище. Теперь у Гецумиру было гораздо больше жен, и все они были беременны. Почти все, кроме самой последней - девчушки, которой только вчера исполнилось тринадцать. Кажется, самурай собрался увести ее.

Услышав его тяжёлую поступь, остальные женщины и их старшие дети вжались в бумажные стенки дома. Самурай спокойно бродил среди них, топча циновки. И вот, когда его взгляд остановился на девчонке, она взвизгнула, подскочила и взмахнула маленькой косой. Отточенный до блеска металл чиркнул самурая под коленкой, и тот неожиданно взвыл от боли. Трое мальчиков-подростков повыхватывали серпы и набросились на чужака. Чей-то сай вонзился под пластину и перерубил сухожилие. От такого вероломства и боли самурай поспешил выскочить во двор, но там его ждал Гецумиру. Он выставил перед собой вилы, и задохнувшийся от боли самурай напоролся горлом прямо на острые колья.  
Перепуганные жены и дети высыпали наружу, обступили тело захлебывающегося кровью давнего врага. Девчонка, которую он собирался похитить, всадила свою косу ему промеж глаз, а потом ударила ещё несколько раз, куда пришлось.

Этой ночью крестьяне клана Сарутоби наконец-то выместили всю свою давнюю обиду на этих жестоких убийц.

Следующим утром растерянные и озадаченные пропажей риса Нара толпились у околицы своей деревни. К ним двигался крупный паровой самурай в окружении крестьян клана Сарутоби. Это Гецумиру снял доспехи со своей ночной жертвы и направился объяснять клану Нара, кто теперь будет владеть рисовыми полями в этой округе.

ДВА КАПИТАНА

 

\- Я многое слышал о современном искусственном интеллекте, - сказал Тобирама, с интересом разглядывая сенсорную панель, на которой алел шаринган. - Объем базы данных у этой модели просто потрясающий, Хэру может менять паттерны поведения в зависимости от ситуации.  
\- Братец, ты решил заменить собой рекламный проспект?  
\- Прошу прощения, - негромко отозвался прибор, - но все сказанное соответствует действительности.  
Хаширама умолк, уставившись на него. Вдохнул, подбирая слова, но не нашел ничего лучше, чем просто поздороваться:  
\- Добрый день, Хэру. Нам предстоит много-много дней совместной работы, и я рад, что у нас будет такой хороший помощник.  
Шаринган засветился чуть ярче, запятые поплыли по кругу.  
\- Мне тоже очень приятно, господин первый пилот.  
\- Единственное, что меня смущает, это его внешний вид, - сказал Тобирама, - эта выпуклость, как будто пятно на стене... Давай назовем его Мадарой.  
\- Мадара?  
\- Это придаст ему индивидуальность, - хмыкнул Тобирама.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я собран по уникальным технологиям в единственном экземпляре...  
\- Поэтому ты заслуживаешь персональное имя от экипажа, - Тобирама усмехнулся, поглаживая разгорающийся алым шаринган.  
Хаширама молча стоял рядом и не мог отделаться от чувства, что все происходящее нереально.

Через несколько дней старший Сенджу попривык, стерпелся с мыслью о том, что за приятным, мягким, бархатным голосом скрываются только платы и микросхемы. Воображение рисовало многое… впрочем, сам факт того, что мил, учтив и приятен не живой человек, а бортовой компьютер, будоражил еще больше.

***

\- Они все так сладко спят, - задумчиво проговорил Тобирама, поглаживая анабиотическую камеру по белому прохладному боку. - Никаких проблем.  
\- Да, господин второй пилот, - ответил Мадара, - все жизненные показатели в норме.  
\- Когда мы прилетим на эту забытую всеми богами планету, нам нелегко будет освоиться такой небольшой компанией.  
\- Думаю, вы прекрасно справитесь, господин пилот.  
\- У нас есть небольшая хитрость, - хмыкнул Тобирама, вытянул ладонь, на которой выступило несколько капель воды, похожих на бисерины пота. Через пару секунд воды стало больше, и Тобираме пришлось сложить ладонь пригоршней, чтоб не пролить.  
\- Что это, господин второй пилот?  
\- Это, мой электронный друг, так называемое высвобождение внутренней энергии. Там, куда мы летим, нам это здорово пригодится… представь только высокую волну, цунами, сметающее все на своем пути – и при этом подчиняющееся одному человеку.  
\- Разве это возможно?  
\- В условиях Земли – практически нет, - хмыкнул Тобирама, - но это в условиях Земли. А там… все немного иначе. Жители там антропоморфны и почти что не отличаются от людей. Они слишком рано открыли ядерную энергию, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Сейчас последствия по большей части ликвидированы, и мы подготовили эту планету для колонизации… Хотя ты, вероятно, в курсе.  
\- Да, господин пилот. Но мне приятна беседа с вами.  
\- Так вот, - Тобирама довольно заулыбался и продолжил: – Местные жители похожи на нас, за исключением того, что они достаточно просто овладевают такими сомнительными умениями, как пирокинез. И ловкость их порой удивляет воображение. Причем зависит вся эта красота именно от места обитания, надо лишь иметь небольшую врожденную предрасположенность. Насколько мне известно, управление внутренней энергией тела зависит от работы гипофиза. Научно доказано, что мы используем наш мозг на малую мощность. Ученые-биологи отобрали для экспедиции людей с особым набором ДНК, обладающих этой самой предрасположенностью к использованию внутренней энергии. Я вслед за братом стал подопытным экземпляром.  
\- Вы не жалеете?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Тобирама, - были девушки, много девушек, но единственный мой родной человек, оставшийся в живых, – это мой брат. Разве мог я остаться на Земле без брата, которого, возможно, я не увижу больше никогда?  
\- Значит, вы сделали правильный выбор. А ваш брат… - Мадара на какую-то секунду запнулся, - тоже не имел на Земле близких знакомств?  
\- О, Хаширама любимец женщин, - поведал Тобирама, прогуливаясь туда-сюда, - многие были бы не прочь затащить его под венец, вот только он слишком увлечен работой. Ему больше нравится летать, чем развлекаться.  
\- Человек, преданный своей работе, всегда симпатичен внутренне, - дипломатично проговорил Мадара.  
\- Да он и внешне ничего, - усмехнулся Тобирама, задумавшись о чем-то, - почти такой же красивый, как я. Да, Мадара? Ты согласен?  
\- По человеческим критериям вы оба вполне привлекательны, господин пилот.  
\- Твое "господин пилот" звучало бы гораздо лучше, если б это говорила девочка, - решил Тобирама, неспешно прохаживаясь между рядами капсул.  
\- Я собран с иным настройками, - мягко возразил Мадара.  
\- Но голос-то можно сменить.  
\- Да, - ответил тот словно с неохотой. - Желаете изменить оригинальные настройки?  
\- Пожалуй, да. Продемонстрируй мне весь диапазон, будь так любезен.

***

Почистив зубы с утра, Хаширама задержался у зеркала – умудрился несколько раз порезаться, несильно, но кровь никак не унималась, выступала на скулах алыми пятнышками. Хаширама оторвал клочок салфетки и приклеил на порезы. Смотрелось достаточно идиотски.  
Где-то в глубине души всколыхнулась мысль о том, что Тобираме совершенно все равно, как выглядит брат.  
Тобираме-то все равно…  
Хаширама послюнявил палец и убрал бумажные клочки. Незатянувшиеся порезы вновь закровоточили, зато он не был похож на идиота. Вылив на ладонь лосьон после бритья, он решительно хлопнув себя несколько раз по щекам, едва не взвыв от боли, но сдержался, только губы дернулись заметно. Вот теперь смотрелось гораздо лучше. Хаширама бросил на себя в зеркало придирчивый взгляд, втер в кожу защитный и увлажняющий крем.  
Покосился на сенсорную панель, на которой привычно светился шаринган.

\- Доброго утра, уважаемый первый пилот-сан! – громко вспискнул Мадара, заметив внимание. – Нё!  
\- Д-доброе утро, Мадара, - Хаширама подхватил выпавший из рук тюбик с кремом. – Что произошло?  
\- Вам что-то не нравится, нё?!  
\- Мадара! – он вновь уронил тюбик. - Какого черта?  
\- Уважаемый второй пилот-сан поменял настройки, гема-гема-а-а...  
\- Заткни… эээ, помолчи пока что, Мадара! – рявкнул Хаширама и молнией метнулся в рубку.

Тобирама, лениво постукивая пальцами по приборной панели, покосился на Хашираму, вломившегося внутрь, словно за ним гнался отряд врагов.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да! Какого черта ты натворил?! Почему ты возишься в настройках бортового компьютера, а?  
\- Может быть, потому что я второй пилот? – поднял бровь тот. – Чего искришь, братец?  
\- Зачем. Ты. Поменял. Голос? – Хаширама взял себя в руки и спросил спокойно.  
\- По-моему, это здорово, - свернул глазами Тобирама, - он сразу стал таким нежным... Смотри, что у него есть, - он схватил щуп-манипулятор и погладил себя им по щеке, - скажи, Мадара, тебе ведь нравится быть милой няшей?  
\- Я сейчас - полное нё! – пискнул Мадара сухо, сердито и одновременно с томным девчачьим придыханием. - Но в прежних настройках я был гораздо больше гема-гема, верните их, нё!!!  
\- Ему не нравится, - сказал Хаширама.  
\- Нда?  
\- Нда.  
\- Может, - Тобирама приставил в голове раскрытые ладони, словно длинные уши и покачал ими, - ему уши на шаринган надеть?  
Хаширама посмотрел на брата, взглядом обещая натянуть уши на шаринган ему самому.  
\- Мадара, - проговорил он, - смени настройки голоса на базовые. И не меняй, вне зависимости от желаний второго пилота.  
Тобирама обиженно засопел, ухмыльнулся и вернулся к приборам.

***

\- Недавно, - Хаширама оторвался от журнала и посмотрел на шаринган на стене. Тот привычно вспыхнул в ответ. – Недавно я попробовал провести опыт… мне кажется, у меня стало получаться немного лучше.  
\- Могу я посмотреть, господин первый пилот?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Хаширама прошел в отсек, к стендам с растениями. Длинные обнаженные бледные корни, орошаемые питательными веществами, были похожи на спутанные колтуны, и Хаширама хоть и знал, что аэропоника имеет массу преимуществ, однако не мог отделаться от мысли, что растения тоскуют по жирной черной земле, мечтая впиться в нее корнями. Хаширама тоже тосковал.  
\- Что-то случилось, господин первый пилот?  
\- Нет-нет, - улыбнулся Хаширама, - и мы ведь договорились, что ты будешь обращаться ко мне по имени.  
\- О, Хаширама-сан, - ему показалось или в голосе Мадары действительно проскользнуло приятное удивление, - это вовсе необязательно. Но если вы считаете это необходимым...  
\- Я думаю, нам всем стоит поддерживать дружеские отношения. Полет предстоит долгий.  
\- Я согласен с вами... Хаширама-сан. Вы ведь покажете мне то, что собирались?  
\- Да.  
На этот раз он справился без семечки, почувствовал, что может справиться, и просто вытянул руку, позволив внутренней энергии выплеснуться наружу, пальцы позеленели, и из них потянулись длинные тонкие ветки.  
\- Поразительно, - проговорил Мадара после долгого молчания, - никогда ранее не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
\- Наши ученые тоже не до конца изучили этот феномен... однако каждый из спящих сейчас колонизаторов владеет чем-то похожим.  
\- Второй пилот упоминал об этом… Он тоже умеет пробуждать растения к жизни?  
\- Не совсем... - покачал головой Хаширама, устанавливая веточки в воду, - но каждый колонизатор обладает тем или иным набором ДНК, восприимчивым к внутренней энергии самого человека.  
\- Это звучит достаточно антинаучно, - Мадара позволил себе усомниться.  
\- Да. Но ты, - Хаширама подошел ближе и погладил сенсорную панель, обвел пальцем шаринган, - ты тоже многим кажешься антинаучным. Машина не может отвечать как человек, не может реагировать как человек.  
\- Простите, но я могу реагировать с достаточно высокой степенью...  
\- Я не думаю так, Мадара. Я просто озвучиваю мнение некоторых людей.  
Мадара умолк, и только запятые плыли по кругу.  
\- С некоторыми людьми пообщаешься, и создается впечатление, что это боты, причем не лучшего качества.  
\- Хорошая шутка, - проговорил Мадара, - мне приятно ваше внимание и забота.  
\- Ты славный малый, - улыбнулся Хаширама и провел пальцами по безупречно гладкой панели.

***

 

\- Сегодня опять были помехи, - хмыкнул Тобирама, рассматривая показания приборов.  
\- Связь с Землей на этом расстоянии часто становится хуже.  
\- Да, но не настолько же хуже. У Земли с самой планетой связь лучше, чем сейчас с нашим кораблем. Может, ты поинтересуешься у своего любимца, что происходит?  
Хаширама не ответил на вопрос, задумавшись.

***

Обед уже ждал их. Абсолютно одинаковый обед, один и тот же набор блюд для каждого. Миски с разноцветным пюре и восстановленная клубника.  
Тобирама хмыкнул, сгребая вилкой вязкое содержимое прямоугольной миски. Пюре выглядело вполне аппетитно и пахло тоже весьма приятно.  
Хаширама молча жевал, перелистывая прикосновением пальца страницы электронной книги.  
\- Клубника, - сказал вдруг Тобирама, разрушив тишину. - Эй, Мадара?  
\- Простите, что? - отозвался тот ровно.  
\- Простите, то! - Тобирама схватил щуп, убиравший со стола, и стиснул его. - Посмотри сюда!  
Мадара мигнул алым, а Хаширама перестал жевать. Тобирама, не выпуская тонкий щуп, поднял клубничину и продемонстрировал ее всем.  
\- Вот это, - сказал он с тихим торжеством, - клубника из моей миски. Она некрупная, розовая, выглядит аппетитно, но не слишком. На вкус, - он быстро разжевал ягоду, - ничего так. Сойдет. А это клубника для первого пилота: большая, сочная, алая. И на вкус, - он съел еще одну, - на вкус просто восхитительна, как и положено спелой клубнике.  
\- Послушай, братец, - Хаширама сощурился, - что за страдания из-за клубники?  
\- Нет, это ты послушай, - Тобирама собирался было сказать что-то еще, но тут Мадара плюхнул прямо перед ним небольшой тазик с отборными спелыми ягодами.  
\- Простите, господин второй пилот, - сухо сказал он, - приношу свои изви…  
\- Да иди ты! – рявкнул Тобирама, рывком поднявшись из-за стола. Пару секунд он словно колебался, не швырнуть ли ему тазиком в сенсор на стене, но потом просто развернулся, расправив широкие плечи, и молча ушел.  
\- Тобирама…  
\- Я думаю, он уже наелся, Хаширама-сан.

***

Хаширама так и не успел поговорить с братом до самого вечера – тот намеренно уходил от разговора, отвечал односложно, не давая зацепок для беседы.

\- Я думаю, он обиделся, - заключил Мадара, когда Хаширама перед сном прошел в душевую.  
\- Возможно, - сухо ответил Хаширама.  
\- Вас это расстраивает?  
\- Да, - Хаширама хлопнул дверью душевой кабинки. Выдохнул сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы.  
\- Хотите, я помогу вам расслабиться? – раздался голос Мадары, непривычно нарушивший уединение.  
\- Послушай,- процедил Хаширама сквозь зубы, - я, конечно, ценю твою заботу, но…  
На плечи опустили щупы, мягко и расслабляюще поглаживая твердые, напряженные мышцы.  
Хаширама схватил манипулятор:  
\- Когда это ты успел отрастить себе такие штуки?  
\- Они всегда были… просто не предназначены для того, чтобы притрагиваться к людям. Но вам приятно?  
\- Да, - Хаширама сглотнул, - послушай, я…  
\- Что? – охотно отозвался Мадара, ласково массируя его мыльные плечи.  
\- Я так не могу, - задышал тяжело и с трудом выговорил. - Я привык, что я могу сделать приятное партнёру тоже.  
\- Вы... - прошептал едва слышно Мадара, - и без того делаете мне очень приятно. Я не ожидал.  
И осторожно вложил щуп в его ладонь. Хаширама усмехнулся, взял его и стиснул крепко, с удовольствием отметив, как засиял шаринган на стене.

***

Тобирама не покидал пост. Несмотря на то, что он не спал больше двадцати часов, он продолжал сидеть за приборной доской, не обращая внимания на время.  
\- Вам нехорошо на душе? – поинтересовался Мадара, тихо возникнув на стене.  
\- Отстань, будь любезен.  
\- Послушайте, ваш эмоциональный фон сейчас… не в лучшем состоянии. Позвольте мне помочь вам.  
\- Иди-ка ты, - просто сказал Тобирама.  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Иди, говорю, первого пилота оближи.  
\- Вы ревнуете? – поинтересовался Мадара.  
\- Ты явно к нему неровно дышишь.  
\- Уважаемый второй пилот, - проговорил Мадара сухо, - вы забываете о том, что я – программа и не могу реагировать на ваши реплики эмоционально. Моя реакция существует исключительно в вашем восприятии.  
\- Иди ты… - вспылил Тобирама, из последних сил стараясь сдержаться.  
\- Тобирама-сан, - мягкий, приятный голос раздался из передатчика, - ваше эмоциональное состояние нестабильно. Вам следует расслабиться.  
\- Да иди ты к черту! – воскликнул тот и попытался подняться. Кресло подалось вперед, ударив под колени, Тобирама рухнул обратно. Пластик подлокотников расступился, став мягким и податливым, как теплый гудрон. Тобирама брезгливо вытянул пальцы из липкого черного киселя, но тот мгновенно схватился, застыл, обняв широкие крепкие запястья второго пилота словно наручниками.  
\- Ты, дура железная! – не выдержал Тобирама, пнул приборную доску, раскрошив панель, хотел ударить еще, но тугие темные провода обвили ступни, дотянулись до щиколоток, намертво приковав ноги к полу.  
\- Тобирама-сан, - раздался вкрадчивый, с ноткой издевки, голос, - вы чрезмерно возбуждены и агрессивны. В подобном случае инструкция велит мне запустить программу «Антистресс».  
\- Эй… - выдохнул Тобирама, пытаясь увернуться от назойливого щупа, - отъебись!  
Он рванулся в сторону, пытаясь опрокинуть стул, но замер, почувствовав упирающийся в задницу предмет.  
\- Что ты вытворяешь?! – воскликнул Тобирама в ужасе, дернулся, выломав пластик, опрокинулся вместе с креслом и свалился на пол, кишащий черными блестящими проводами. Со звоном раскатилась всякая нужная мелочь из кармана, провода с тихим свистом-шелестом опутали запястья вновь, установив второго пилота в коленно-локтевую.  
\- Съебись в ужасе, - пробормотал Тобирама, скосив глаза на щуп, покачивающийся перед носом, словно змея перед броском. И едва не вскрикнул, когда кончик щупа, темный и плотный, раскрылся как бутон, обнажив крохотные суставчатые манипуляторы. Щуп еще немного покачался, раздумывая, с чего начать, а потом устремился к его лицу. Тобирама дернулся назад, извернулся и схватил щуп зубами. Чувствуя неприятное покалывание от слабых электрических разрядов, разжевал трепещущий в агонии тонкий щуп. Тот слабо вздрогнул в последний раз и повис у него изо рта оборванным стеблем цветка.  
\- Тобирама-сан, - раздалось откуда-то сверху с укоризной, - посмотрите, до чего вы дошли. Вы причиняете вред имуществу корабля. Я просто вынужден успокоить вас.  
И, не дожидаясь возражений, впихнул ему в зубы провод, как трензель непослушной лошади. Тобирама покраснел до цвета татуировки на лице, глухо зарычал, почувствовав прикосновение многочисленных манипуляторов к телу. Лениво взвизгнули молнии, одежда поползла вниз, обнажая кожу.  
\- Пожалуй, ваше строение ничуть не хуже, чем у первого пилота, - задумчиво проговорил Мадара, поглаживая его по спине другим упругим щупом, - и сложены вы тоже удачно, - щуп скользнул вниз, к соску, - не могу не отметить этого.  
\- Ммм… - промычал Тобирама, безуспешно пытаясь выплюнуть жесткий пахнущий пластиком провод, - мммыыы!  
\- Вы такой хрупкий. Такой мягкий. Для того, чтобы всунуть нежный человеческий член в другого человека, требуется крем, гель, любая смазка. Вы хотите смазку? – спросил Мадара будничным тоном, будто чай предлагал. - Вероятно, хотите.  
Тобирама фыркнул и вздрогнул от неожиданности – смазка хлынула сверху, на голову, сплошным липким потоком, закапала с лица и волос, собираясь в тяжелые прозрачные капли. Потекла по спине, холодная и густая, нагреваясь от его тепла, щекотно соскальзывая по ребрам. И ниже вдоль позвоночника, теплой подтаявшей струйкой заструилась меж ягодиц.  
\- Аррррх! – Тобирама обглодал провод, но так и не смог перекусить его.  
\- Не сопротивляйтесь, - скупо посоветовал Мадара, - иначе не достигнете релаксации. Тобирама попытался сдвинуть ноги, не позволяя трогать себя, смазка стекла вниз, к напряженному животу, закапала с кончика полувставшего члена.  
\- Вам будет приятно, – толстый провод, протолкнувшийся глубже в задницу, щедро впрыснул в него теплую, почти горячую смазку. Тобирама застонал от нахлынувшего тепла, затопившего изнутри, меж ушами сладко застучало, и член против воли напрягся, стал твердым и тяжелым. Провод выдвинулся наружу, слегка растянув сфинктер, и принялся медленно, со вкусом высасывать смазку из его тела.  
\- Братец, это все из-за тебя! – едва смог вскрикнуть Тобирама, ахнул и закрыл глаза. Дурной член поднялся, крепкий и готовый к сексу.  
\- Вам, я думаю, даже понравится. Позвольте, я доставлю вам удовольствие, - Мадара вновь влил в него жидкую текучую смазку. На белую капсулу одна за другой падали тугие, полупрозрачные капли, растекались по гладкой поверхности. Тобирама застонал бессвязно и громко, вцепился в его провода судорожно, не в силах стиснуть оставленный без внимания член, который ныл, требовал ласки и упругого живого тепла. Мадара прошелся меж его ног гибким теплым щупом, словно слизывая влагу, а потом вновь присосался к припухшей, подрастянутой дырке. Тобирама захлебнулся собственным хриплым стоном, ему еще никто и никогда не вылизывал задницу, ничего подобного, это было одновременно стыдно, унизительно и невероятно приятно. Член едва ли не пульсировал алым, как шаринган Мадары на стене. В ушах звенело, и Тобирама не выдержал, взвыл, ощущая прикосновение чего-то упругого и гладкого к простате, по венам будто не кровь текла, а раскаленная магма. Упругий толстенький щуп как следует измазался в геле и пропихнулся внутрь одним плавным движением, но стона второго пилота никто не услышал.

 

***

Хаширама искал брата все утро. Мадара делал вид, что не в курсе места нахождения второго пилота, отчего неприятное ощущение в душе Хаширамы росло и ширилось.  
Тобирама нашелся только к обеду, в отсеке для бытовых приборов.

\- Это что за инсталляция, - спросил Хаширама, побелев от злости.  
\- Это второй пилот, - мягко выговорил Мадара.  
\- Я понимаю, что это второй пилот, но почему связан и находится в такой позе... и эти розы... Ты свихнулся?  
\- Простите, господин, я не могу выполнить подобную операцию.  
Хаширама уже не слушал его - он обошел кругом импровизированную вазу, которую, видимо, символизировал сейчас второй пилот, хитро и прочно связанный проводами. Кровь прилила к его голове, и татуировки были одного цвета с кожей. Из задницы торчало несколько роз, воткнутых достаточно глубоко и надежно.  
\- Тобирама! - воскликнул первый пилот, решительно дернув за провод. Провод слегка подался, и он дернул сильнее, отчего Тобирама застонал, придя в себя.  
\- Сейчас я тебя вытащу... Мадара, какого черта ты натворил?!  
\- Я выполнял желание второго пилота и ничего более.  
Тобирама громко и протестующе взвыл, выпутываясь из проводов.  
\- Мадара, ты выполнил недопустимые действия по отношению к экипажу корабля, - с холодной яростью проговорил Хаширама, выдернув розы. Тобирама вскрикнул и застонал болезненно.  
\- Я должен был так поступить...  
\- Разберемся, - отрезал Хаширама. - Пока что я не нуждаюсь в твоем общении и оправданиях.  
\- Как прикажете, - Мадара ожидаемо смолк, затаился, приглушив ослепительно алый свет.  
\- Он свихнулся! - воскликнул Тобирама, как только обслюнявленный изжеванный провод вынули из его рта. - Братец, я руку даю на отсечение, что наш бортовой компьютер сошел с ума, и...  
Он едва не откусил палец Хаширамы, прижавшийся к губам. Хмыкнув многозначительно, он распахнул глаза и уставился на брата.  
\- Мы должны поговорить наедине. Без чужих ушей.

***

 

\- На кой черт ты научил его трахаться?  
\- Я его не учил! – вспыхнул Хаширама, теряя контроль над собой. – Он сам.  
\- Он сам, - передразнил его брат, - мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.  
\- Я не хочу его уничтожать, - со вздохом признался Хаширама. – Но он угрожает твоей жизни.  
Тобирама кивнул и проговорил тихо:  
\- Пожалуй, лучше надеть скафандры. Мало ли что он может выкинуть.

***

 

\- Вы хотите отключить меня? – пробормотал Мадара. Шаринган пульсировал алым.  
\- Ты должен меня понять, Мадара, - Хаширама поднес пальцы ближе к сенсорам, и ногти его окрасились в красный.  
\- Нет, господин первый пилот. Вы не можете так поступить.  
«Твоё существование, как мыслящего и живого создания, не умещается в моей голове, - подумал Хаширама, - и пока ты не стал вести себя, как маньяк, мне было приятно твоё общество».  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал Хаширама, пробираясь к центральному пульту.  
\- Я не могу допустить этого, - раздавалось из всех динамиков, - не могу.  
Хаширама, стараясь не слушать, тихо считал себе под нос, последовательно отключая блоки памяти. На секунду запнулся, вспоминая, какой блок содержит в себе накопленную за время путешествия память.  
\- Оперативная, - подсказал Мадара, - двадцать первый во втором ряду.  
Хаширама погладил светлый блок, окрасивший палец в мертвенно-бледный цвет.  
\- Не уничтожайте меня, - тихо, деликатно, не унижаясь, попросил Мадара, - в резервной версии этой информации нет, вы сами знаете.  
Хаширама молчал, разглядывая сияющий прямоугольник блока, размытый сейчас в его глазах. Вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения. Тонкий длинный щуп, последний, дотянулся до его плеча. Хаширама раскрыл ладонь, щуп послушно лег в нее. Он стиснул его в руке. Уплотнение на конце пульсировало в такт алому шарингану.  
Резко сжал щуп у основания бутона и, переломив в самом тонком месте, отбросил в сторону.  
Нажал сразу на несколько кнопок, выхватывая кассеты.  
\- Мне… больно, – проговорил Мадара. – Вы делаете мне. Больно.  
Хаширама хрипло дышал, в горле пересохло и кололо.  
\- Господин второй пилот. Перестаньте. Пожалуйста.  
Карты памяти выезжали из гнезд бесшумно и неторопливо.  
\- Я не хочу. Мне страшно.  
Осталось несколько блоков. Двадцать первый светился ровно.  
\- Хаширама…  
Двадцать первый блок покинул гнездо.  
\- Сливы весенний цвет. Дарит свой аромат человеку… Тому, кто ветку сломал, - пробормотал Мадара чуть изменившимся голосом.  
\- Это хокку?  
\- Да, господин, - проговорил он в ответ. - Хотите протестировать систему?  
\- Пожалуй, можно этим заняться.  
\- Обнаружена ошибка, господин. Базы данных отсутствуют, либо поврежде… - последний блок ткнулся Хашираме в ладонь. Алый шаринган погас, и голос утих.  
Наступила тишина.

Переступив через сломанный шнур, Хаширама добрался до своей комнаты, пошатываясь, словно пьяный, и сел на кровать. Стянул шлем и обхватил его обеими руками, поглаживая по красному лакированному боку.

\- Ты его отключил? - спросил Тобирама, подошел ближе.  
Хаширама, не глядя на него, молча показал блок памяти.  
\- Отлично! - Тобирама засиял и уселся рядом с братом, похлопал его плечу. - Круто. Я уже и не надеялся выбраться живым из этой передряги!  
\- Угу, - хмыкнул Хаширама.  
\- Я вот тут подумал, а что если его программа была специально настроена на то, чтоб поссорить нас?  
\- Зачем ему это?  
\- Мало ли, вирус какой-нибудь. И вот он нарочно с самого начала принялся имитировать повышенный интерес к тебе, одновременно игнорируя меня, а заметив, что это работает, продолжил в том же направлении и по нарастающей. Он ведь весьма успешно изображал страсть к твоей персоне… Чего ты так на меня смотришь?  
Хаширама не ответил и начал молча снимать с себя скафандр.

***

Без бортового компьютера работы им двоим заметно прибавилось, но Хаширама был только рад этому. Мысли были заняты делом, он намеренно старался не думать ни о чем.  
Тобирама посоветовал «разморозить» одну из женщин и закрутить с ней роман. Хаширама посмотрел на брата как на идиота.

Ему не нужна была никакая женщина.  
Он вообще ничего уже не хотел.

***

В один прекрасный день, бесконечно далекий от завершения экспедиции и конечной цели, разбирая содержимое небольшой внутренней лаборатории, Хаширама обнаружил, что запасы жидкой кожи, такой необходимой для лечения порезов и ран, практически подошли к концу… а ведь самым серьезным ранением, не считая произошедшее с братом, были его порезы от бритвы. Медицинские запасы словно хорошенько подчистили.

Это было странно.

В поисках пропавшей кожи, Хаширама, не вполне доверяя показаниям приборов, принялся обыскивать корабль, кропотливо и методично. В грузовом отсеке, там, где хранились вещи, предназначенные для использования после прибытия на планету, он обнаружил стол, задернутый светоотражающей пленкой. Щупы и манипуляторы, которых здесь было чересчур много для грузового отсека, свисали мертвыми водорослями.  
Заволновавшись, Хаширама подошел ближе к столу: под пленкой лежало нечто крупное, более полутора метров в длину. Ухватив край плёнки, первый пилот резко откинул ее.  
И вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
На столе лежало человеческое тело, обнаженное, с небольшим вялым членом. Глаза были закрыты, словно тот задремал и сам не заметил, как уснул. Красивые губы были изогнуты. На одном плече была вытатуирована модель сборки, шифр и номер серии, надпись на английском и катаканой: «ХЭРУ 9000».  
На другом плече было выбито одно-единственное слово слово: «Мадара».


End file.
